Kiss Caméra
by La-Fille-La-Plume
Summary: Oublier la foule. Oublier les cris. Oublier tout. Sauf le moment présent. Ces yeux verts. Cette bouche. En pleine foule, dans un stade plein à craquer, avec une caméra la placardant sur un immense écran géant. Et lui. Cet homme sublime qu'elle devait embrasser devant tout le monde pour un stupide rite populaire.
1. Chapter 1

Une simple idée qui m'ai venu en regardant la télé ^^

Surtout soyer indulgents avec les fautes, Merci d'avance.

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent évidement pas malheureusement, ils seront et resteront à jamais à Stéphanie.

Un énorme MERCI à Black-Tulipe sans qui cette histoire ne serais jamais là, merci de ta confiance, de ta fidélité et de ton humour immortel.

* * *

><p>Assise dans le canapé, à regarder la télévision, bien au chaud emmitouflée dans la couette, mon merveilleux frère vint se poser pile dans mon champ de vision. Il était vraiment chiant quelques fois. Soupirant, je prenais la télécommande et éteignait la télé.<p>

Je soufflais un bon coup, passablement énervée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, Em ? " lui demandai-je.

"Tu sais que tu es plutôt drôle quand tu t'y met !... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me demande qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Oui...c'est la question que je viens de te poser, oui..."

"Ça fait trois mois que tu bouge pas, là ! Je comprenais au début mais maintenant c'est plus possible Bell's."

Et c'était repartie pour un tour...

"Que je bouge pas ? "

Je le défiais du regard. Le pire étant, que je savais qu'il détestait ça.

"Oui, que tu ne bouge absolument pas. Tu nous fait quoi là ? Tu vas arrêter de manger, et devenir anorexique, c'est ça ?"

Il fit semblant de pleurer en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, poussant des petits gémissements et secouant les épaules pour faire croire à de véritables sanglots.

"Ne t'emballe pas, Emmett, j'ai juste...pas envie."

Il releva la tête, et comme je le pressentais pas une larme ne coulait sur son visage...

"Envie de quoi? Tu n'as envie de rien !"

Aïe. Il commençait à s'énerver...et bien moi aussi !

"Si... là j'ai envie que tu me fiche la paix, tu vois !"

"Oh non, mademoiselle ne vas s'en tirer comme d'habitude. Je t'ai laissé beaucoup trop de liberté y compris celle de rester toujours seule."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui !"

"Et je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire, monsieur j'aime-empêcher-ma-sœur-de-regarder-la-télé ?"

"D'abord, lèves toi !"

Alors là, certainement pas...!

"Hors. De. Question..." hachais-je.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait... ?!

"Lève toi !"

OK, là il était vraiment énervé.

"NON !"criais-je.

"Dommage Bella, si tu le prends comme ça..."

Il haussa alors les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait d'autres choix. Il s'avança vers le canapé, où j'étais allongée, enleva furieusement la couette qui me protégeait, et la jeta au sol.

"Arrête, je vais tomber malade, pauvre débile !"

J'allais chercher la couette pour la reposer sur moi. Je me levais, mais malheureusement il fut plus rapide que moi, et me pris en dessous de la taille, m'encercla de ses bras, et me soulevant sans aucune difficulté, afin de me poser sur son épaule comme un gros sac à patate.

"Emmett, soit tu me lâche tout de suite, soit je hurle !"

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre... il avança avec moi, sur son épaule vers la salle de bain.

"Tu l'aura voulu !"

Je prenais une grande inspiration et poussais un cri de fille, bien aigu, qui faisait saigner les oreilles.

Il ne bougea même pas, continuant à me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Si crois que sa me fais quelque chose tu te met le doigt dans l'œil ma petite, tu était une vrai peste quand tu était petite, je suis largement habitué par tes cris." cria-t-il en essayant de couvrir mes hurlements.

Arrivé devant la porte, je me débattis aussi fort que je le pouvais en battant des mains, des pieds, des genoux, lui mettant des claques quand je le pouvais. Tout ça, bien sûr, en criant. Je devais l'avouer, ça faisais un bon mélange.

Avec sa main libre, il ouvrit la porte et avança jusqu'à la douche.

"Oh non, sûrement pas !"

"C'est moi l'homme, ici !"

"La ferme !"

J'avais horreur de cette phrase, c'était pour moi une démonstration du machisme.

On bruit d'ouverture de robinet se fit soudain entendre, laissant percevoir le bruit de l'eau qui tombe.

Oh non...

Il me déposa sur le sol de la salle de bain, et plaqua ses grosses mains musclées sur mes avant bras ridicules face à ce monstre. J'étais prise au piège, par cet énorme étau qui me serrait très fort. Je n'essayais même pas de me défaire de son emprise, car je savais très bien que c'était cause perdu. Il plia légèrement les genoux pour être à ma hauteur.

"Bella, comprend que tu ne m'a pas laissais le choix..."

Sur ce, il me replaça sur son épaule. Je hurlais, l'injuriant, l'insultant de tout jolis noms d'oiseau qui me passait par la tête. Il entra dans la cabine avec moi sur son épaule droite. L'eau tombait... surtout sur moi, plus que sur lui. Je hurlais, l'eau était glacée. J'étais sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès !

"Arrête de crier, gamine...c'est bon pour la circulation du sang."

Il se mit à rire comme un demeuré.

"Parce que ça te fait rire en plus, pauvre débile ?!"

"Oui, assez !" et il rigola de plus belle.

"Tu peux être sûr que tu vas me le payer !"

"Aucun souci, je pose juste ma condition..."

"Tout ce que tu veux, mais sort moi d'ici pauvre débile !"

"Rose m'a lâché pour faire les boutiques avec ses copines..."

"Et alors, je suis pas conseillère matrimonial moi !"

Un frissons me parcourut le long du dos à cause du froid. Il dut s'en rendre compte, car il éteignit l'eau, et sorti de la cabine. Il me déposa au sol, et il s'ébroua comme un chien...la salle de bain était maintenant trempée. Il alla chercher des serviettes pour nous dans un placards, et en déposa une sur mes épaules tremblantes.

"Tu sort ce soir avec moi. J'ai acheté des places pour aller voire un match et tu viens avec moi..."

Il était planté devant moi, les mains sur ses hanches et un foutu sourire triomphant plaqué sur son visage.

"Emmett, tu sais très bien que je ne partage pas ta passion pour le football-américain...et je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur"

J'étais sévère, les sourcils froncés.

Son sourie s'effaça instantanément à la suite de ma phrase.

"Tu n'est jamais d'humeur ! Ça fait trois mois Bella que tu n'es pas sortis, pense a autre chose, je te demande pas d'oublier se qu'il s'est passé mais s'il te plaît tu ne va quand même pas me laissais y aller seul..."

"Si il n'y avais que moi tu aurais été seul à ce match barbant."

"Très drôle petite sœur...!"

Une silence s'installa et son regard changea.

"S'il te plaît Bella, pense à autre chose, je n'ai pas dit _passe_ à autre chose mais prend un peu de plaisir, tu le mérite..."

Un énorme frison me parcouru la colonne vertébrale mais se n'était pas le froid qui me causais cela, je le savais.

"Ça n'a rien à voir..."

"Oh, je t'en pris, ne me fais pas croire à ce mensonge ! Depuis cette histoire tu..."

"La ferme !"

Il avait raison.

"S'il te plaît...Bella"

Il me regarda les yeux comme un petit chaton en manque d'affection, mais ce regard ne fonctionnait que sur Rose, sa fiancé.

"Tu crois vraiment que ton regard de chien battu vas marcher sur moi ? Tu te trompe, mon pote..."

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules et reparti à l'assaut, me prenant par la taille pour me replacer sur son épaule. Avant qu'il ne put m'atteindre, je criais à plein poumon.

"D'accord, d'accord !"

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et me regarda.

"C'est d'accord ! Je viens, mais tu ne me remet plus jamais dans cette douche."

Je pointais la cabine du doigt.

Il tendis son énorme main vers moi, et je cru qu'il allait quand même me mettre sous la douche. Alors je me recroquevillée sur moi-même, les mains devant mon visage, en criant de terreur.

Son rire résonna dans la salle de bain.

"Marché conclut ?"

Soulagée, je soupirais bruyamment. À regret, je pris sa main et la serrais mais ne la lâcha pas.

"Je veux bien mais... pour te faire pardonner de ce que tu viens de faire, tu fait toutes les corvées de la maison pendant deux mois entiers. C'est claire ?"

"Claire, précis, circoncit, équilatérale, tout ce que tu veux."

"Alors commence par nettoyer la salle de bain."

"OK mais commence par t'habiller, tu sort ce soir voir le match."

Il me sourit d'un sourire diabolique et sortit de la salle de bain.

"Emmett...?"

Sa tête apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte toujours en train de sourire.

"Oui ma petite sœur d'amour que j'aime tant ?"

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un..."

Alors que je débitais un flot d'insultes incroyable, il se boucha les oreilles et faisant:

"Bla, bla bla bla bla je suis sourd !"

Il parti dans le salon et moi dans ma chambre.

J'étais abattu, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de venir, mais bon, il voulait m'aider, je le savait bien.

Au moment où il avait ravivait le souvenir de cette triste histoire... je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir des frissons. Des images se défilais à toute vitesse dans ma tête, alors je secouais cette dernière pour les chassé. Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça...cette sensation...de...vide et de haine en même temps. Emmett savait ce que j'avais dû encaisser, et j'étais heureuse qu'il ai été toujours là. Je ne savais pas si je me serais relevé sans son aide.

Je partageais tout avec mon frère depuis... tellement longtemps. On vivait ensemble, on avait grandit ensemble et on se tapait sur le système ensemble mais rien ne pourrait nous séparer, tout comme ses vieux couple sauf que lui partageait sa vie avec une autre femme et que moi...j'étais seule...peut-être trop. Il me connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et c'était réciproque. Nous n'avions pas de secrets, c'était donc naturelle que l'on connaissait la vie sentimental de l'autre.

Rosalie qui l'avait "apparemment lâché" pour ce soir était une super fille... du genre vraiment belle, brillante, toujours là quand on avait besoin d'elle et, de plus, elle remettait toujours mon frère à sa place qu'en il le fallait...et depuis peu, elle était sa fiancé. Je l'adorais pour toutes ses qualités mais je me demandais encore comment elle faisait pour rester avec mon crétin de frère. Il faut avouer qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je dis très souvent que mon frère est un crétin mais au fond je l'aime d'un amour fraternel. Et puis c'est ma seule famille proche, ici, avec moi, à New-York. La ville qui ne dors jamais. Nos parents, René et Charlie Swan habitent en Arizona sous le soleil, amoureux, seuls, sans les grands enfants derrière eux. Emmett et moi ne les voyons que très rarement, seulement pendant les fêtes de fin d'année ce qui est déjà bien. Ce sont d'excellent parents, ils ont toujours étaient là pour nous malgré mais caprices et l'énorme crise d'adolescence d'Emmett. Je vit avec lui depuis...toujours, je crois. On ne sais jamais vraiment quitté.

"Bella! J'espère que tu es prêtes!" retenti la voix de mon frère qui provenait du salon.

Allait-il un jour finir par me lâcher les baskets?

"Bien sur que non, laisse moi au moins deux minutes pour me préparer quand même!"lui criais-je.

Il fallait que je me dépêche sinon, j'allais surement être encore mouillée et frigorifiée. J'enfilais alors un jean, mes baskets et un pull. Je me regardais dans le miroir, j'avais les cheveux bruns foncé légèrement bouclés, ils contrastaient avec ma peu très pâle, et en gros j'étais...exactement comme tous les jours de l'année. A croire que j'avait acheté les mêmes vêtements en plusieurs exemplaires.

J'étais absolument désespérante...

"Tu es absolument désespérante..."

Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais. Il entra dans la chambre et me tourna autour me regardant de haut en bas, tel un maître en matière de mode.

"Merci ça fait toujours plaisir...mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Aurais-tu étais un vautour dans une autre vie?"

"Je ne t'amène pas comme ça"il pointait du doigt ma tenue avec un aire de dégoût.

"Très bien, alors je ne viens pas" je haussais les épaules, lasse.

Déterminée et quelque peu vexée, je commençais à retirer mon pull.

"Non, non, non, tu ne m'aura pas, tu mets autre chose c'est tout."dit-il en arrêtant mon geste.

Il partit en direction de mon placard et commença à fouiller dedans.

"Je te préviens Em c'est toi qui rangera après..." lui dis-je.

"Aucuns problèmes..."sa voix était étouffée.

Il jetais carrément les affaires qui ne l'intéressaient pas par dessus son épaules, pour qu'elles atterrissent un peu partout dans ma chambre. Il avait la tête plongée en avant dans un de mes tiroirs, afin de me trouver quelque chose à me mettre.

J'avais honte de moi, honte...parce que mon frère était en train de chercher des affaires pour moi... comme un mère le ferait pour son jeune enfant, honte parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'habiller toute seule et à faire plaisir à mon frère.

Je ne dis rien et le laissais faire, je m'assis au bord du lit où déjà une pile de vêtements s'entassait et le regardais faire.

Après plusieurs minutes d'intenses recherches, il me tendis mes nouvelles affaires. Je les enfilaient sans les regarder. Je me scrutais une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Mon frère m'avait dégoté un débardeur bleu marine trop décolleté à mon goût et un short noir...trop court. Tant pis j'étais un cas désespéré.

Emmett était sorti pour me laisser me changer et m'attendais déjà dans la voiture. Je marchais le plus lentement possible comme pour ralentir le temps, en vain, bien sûr.

"Dépêche toi Bella !" Emmett levait les yeux au ciel, impatient.

Je rentrais dans la voiture, direction le stade de football-américain. Comme je l'avais pressenti, Emmett me parla du match un long moment. Ce soir, selon lui, le match allait être époustouflant. C'était un match de finale, après tout ! Il ne s'arrêtait plus, il parlait tout le temps de ce match...

"...rend compte Bella? tout le stade sera en feu, la foule criera, il y aura la fanfare, le spectacle des pom pom-girls, les feu d'artifices...Ça va être géaaaannnnntisime. Au info il ont dit que ça aller le match historique de tout les temps. Le Metlife Stadium peut accueillir jusqu'à 82 566 places avec 218 suites de luxe tu te rend compte 82 566 places et tout ce monde..."

"Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?" Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement face à son enthousiasme.

"Bien sûr qu'il y aura du monde Bella !" et il reprit son monologue là où je l'avais coupé.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus lorsque nous fûmes bloqués dans les bouchons éternelle de New-York. J'avais le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la vitre qui était ouverte. La chaleur de l'extérieur mêlée au vent me caressais les joues d'une légère brise. Mes cheveux flottaient au vent lentement, c'était tellement plaisant d'avoir un peu de chaleur en ses temps-ci, que j'en fermais les yeux de bonheur. De plus, cerise sur le gâteau, Emmett s'était enfin tu. C'était une magnifique après-midi du mois de juin. Nous étions, plus que bloqué par les bouchons, qui annonçaient un stade rempli à ras-bord. Je gardais les paupières closes un long moment, ne pensant qu'au vent qui me caressait doucement le visage. Au bout d'un instant je rouvrit les yeux et comme je l'avais dit un peu avant, toutes les voitures se dirigeaient vers le stade.

Une longue file qui paraissait interminable s'était crée, formée essentiellement de voiture. La tension était palpable, tout le monde voulait voire le début du match. Le bruit assourdissant des klaxons retentit soudain sur un pauvre gars, qui s'était trompé de file. Tout le monde était maintenant énervé, je regardais mon frère qui criait des injures par la fenêtre.

"Bouge ta caisse, pauvre naze !"

C'était une voix féminine, je tournais la tête en direction de cette voix, et il se trouvais que c'était la conductrice de la voiture qui se situait juste à côté de la notre. Elle était quasiment assise à côté de moi tellement les voiture était resserrées entre elles. Elle était brune, les cheveux courts, le teint pâle, le corps fin et des yeux noir emplit de colère. Si je l'avais connut dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais tout de suite dit qu'elle était magnifique... mais difficile à dire avec toute cette haine qui la ravageait.

À côté d'elle, le passager était exactement dans la même position que la mienne, le menton sur la main et le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais il devais être similaire au mien. C'était un homme à première vu, il avait des cheveux brun-roux qui partaient dans tous les sens, c'était un bel homme même de dos. Si ça se trouvait, on l'avait aussi traîné de force ici sous peine de prendre une douche froide ! Mais non, bien-sûr, on ne fait ce genre de chose au gens, voyons ! Excepter sur MOI !

Au bout d'une heure de route, nous arrivâmes sur le parking du Metlife Stadium. Il était plein à craquer, complètement bondé. Mais par miracle... ou pas, Emmett trouva une place pas trop loin du stade et s'empressait déjà de courir vers le match qui devait être déjà commencé. Moi, non. Je prenais tout mon temps, j'enlevais ma ceinture avec soin vérifiant qu'elle était parfaitement mise à sa place, je me regardais dans le miroir du pare-soleil devant moi une énième fois, je remettais mes cheveux en place, je vérifiais que mes vêtements ne dévoilaient pas une trop grande zone de mon corps etc... Mais c'est bien sûr sans compter sur l'incroyable patience de mon frère.

"Bon tu te grouille, oui ! Tes cheveux son très bien, tu es magnifique et la ceinture est bien remise au bon endroit!"

Il fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit ma portière avec rage et me souris.

"Et tes vêtements ne sont pas si légers que ça!"

Sur ces paroles il m'extirpa de force de la voiture en me tirant par les bras. Décidément, il n'avait rien loupé de mon petit manège. Je traînais des pieds, je voulais rentrer à la maison et me remettre sur le canapé sous ma couette favorite, mais non j'étais empoignée par un gros balourd qui me traînait vers un match de football-américain pourri !

Notre comportement à tout les deux me fis revenir en enfance, un souvenir pas vraiment amusant; le fameux souvenir de ma mère, me tirant de force par le bras pour m'amener chez le dentiste, avec moi au bout de son bras qui boudais autant que je le pouvais, à l'âge de mes huit ans. Sauf que là, ma mère s'était transformé en un Emmett vraiment impatient, et moi je m'étais transformée en moi, mais à vingt ans. La situation n'était pas vraiment différente.

Arrivés devant les grilles, Emmett sorti fièrement ses deux tickets de la poche de son jean, aussi gai qu'un pinson. Nous nous faufilâmes à travers la foule et parvînmes enfin dans le stade avec de très grande difficultés, mais la carrure imposante de mon frère facilitait un peu la tâche. Il ne manquais plus qu'à trouver nos places désormais, chose aisé maintenant que nous venions de traverser le Kilimandjaro constitué d'humains.

Dire que j'étais surprise par le nombres incroyable de personnes aurait été un euphémisme. C'est encore pire que je l'aurais cru! Le stade était littéralement noir de monde. Malgré la grandeur du stade qui était en plein-aire, la foule me rendais claustrophobe, la chaleur oppressante ne faisait qu'augmenter mon malaise et mon impression d'être dans une prison.

Je me faisais toujours traîner par Emmett par le bout de son bras, de toute façon je ne voyais que ça, le bout de son bras. Après notre deuxième Kilimandjaro j'étais épuisée par le bruit et par les gens autour de moi, je m'assis à ma place à bout de souffle complètement hors d'haleine. Mais à peine avais-je posé les fesses sur la chaise qui m'était destinée que le stade se remplit de cris plus hauts les uns que les autres, suivant des "OUAIIIS!" lorsqu'une équipe rentrait sur la pelouse et des "BHOUUUU!" lorsque l'autre équipe pris place. En bref tous les joueurs étaient rentrés sur le terrain et commençaient leurs cris de guerre respectifs suivis de très près par de grandes expressions de joies des spectateurs.

Mon oreilles gauche était complètement détruite par les hurlements de mon frère, et étonnement mon autre oreille était encore en état, mon voisin de droite ne criait pas. Je tournais la tête pour découvrir cette personne qui respectait les joueurs et qui sans doute avait le même état d'esprit que moi.

Comme par magie, ou alors mon incroyable discrétion m'avait encore jouée des tours, nos deux visages se tournèrent au même moment. Des yeux d'un vert profond me transpercèrent, mon cœur ne savait plus comment fonctionner, il ne trouvait plus la notice pour réussir à battre correctement, je dus rassembler tous mes esprit pour faire repartir mon cœur qui était désormais porté disparue.

Je détournais des yeux, pas pour fuir son regard mais pour regarder son visage.

Il était parfait, magnifique, un nez parfait, des yeux parfaits, une bouche parfaite. Aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur ces lèvres à portées des miennes. Gênée par mon regard insistant je voulu détourner la tête mais ses yeux retombèrent dans les miens, juste ses yeux qui me transperçaient au plus profond de moi.

Il avait une minuscule mèche qui lui tombait sur le front, si légère, si insignifiante, d'un brun-roux unique. Attendez, j'ai déjà vu cette couleur si particulière aujourd'hui mais à plus grande échelle!

Oui!

Oui, c'était ce type qui était à côté de la fille au cheveux court qui criait dans les bouchons! Et bien mon premier regard était le bon apparemment, je ne m'étais pas trompée, en effet je me rappelle m'être dis que c'était un bel homme même de dos.

Nos yeux se quittèrent en même temps, pour moi à regret. Je suis sûr que nos regards ne se son accrochés seulement que quelques secondes, pourtant de mon point de vu, cet échange a duré une éternité. Lorsque je détournais la tête, le match venait à peine de commencer. Combien de temps alors? Même pas une minute, à tout casser.

J'étais perturbée par ses yeux, mes joues commencèrent à s'enflammer. Oh non pas maintenant! Ce n'était pas le moment!

Je me demandais pourquoi mes rougeurs me gênaient autant. Avais-je peur que mon voisin aux yeux verts ne les remarques ? Et puis j'abandonnais très vite car je n'arrivais plus à me concentré avec le boucan que faisais mon frère, hurlant déjà sur les joueurs qu'il jugeait déjà de bon à rien.

Si j'avais bien entendu le cri de guerre des équipes "Les New England Patriots" et "Les Miami Dolphins " s'affrontaient devant moi dans une atmosphère plus que tendu, ils ne se supportaient pas, que se soit les supporteurs ou les joueurs.

J'étais aussi tendu mais pour une toute autre raison, et cette raison se trouvais juste à côté de moi.

Mon frère... non, bien sûr, ce dernier criait toujours auprès des joueurs... non, je parlais de mon autre voisin, celui de droite.

Pourquoi? Je ne saurais le dire. Surement parce que j'aurais jurer qu'un espace exister entre nous quand je me suis assise, alors que maintenant nos deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. J'avais surement dû y mettre du mien, car il me semble qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que nos yeux s'étaient croisés. Je n'osais pas retenter l'expérience même si je mourrais d'envie de le faire.

Le match n'avançait pas, au grand désespoir de mon frère. La balle avait beau défiler à une vitesse incroyable entre les mains des joueurs aucune équipe ne marqua. Il y avais toujours zéro partout à la mi-temps. Les joueurs rentraient dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, tout le public se levait pour aller consommer de l'argent dans toutes sortes de nourriture et boissons mauvaise pour la santé, seul les gens assez faible d'esprit faisaient cela.

"Je vais aller acheter des truc à la buvette, je te ramène quelque chose?"

Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais.

"Non. Merci."

"OK, tu saura te débrouiller toute seule pensant quelque minutes?"

Non mais pour qui il se prenait, lui?

"Je ne suis plus un bébé, Emmett, je survivrais de ton absence."

Il rit et s'engagea dans les escalier pour se rendre à la dite buvette.

J'étais enfin seule, moi et...mon voisin de droite. Lui n'avait pas bougé, au contraire de sa sœur, elle avait du partir à la buvette elle aussi.

"Bonjour."

Alors là, je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Je crois, enfin j'espère, que c'était lui qui m'avait parlé. MAYDAY ! BELLA, RÉPOND! VITE!

"Oh hum...bonjour."

J'aurais étais dans un dessin animé, un mini moi aurait apparut et se serait violemment frappé la tête sur un mur. Mais c'est pas possible, je n'avais quand même pas bafouillé ?! Je n'avais jamais bafouillé de toute ma vie. Malgré tout, il tourna la tête dans ma direction et me souris, et mon cœur aussi. Sa faisait mal, mais sa faisait du bien en même temps, c'était une sensation étrange que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant. Un espèce de tourbillon dans le ventre, quelque chose d'électrisant. Il ne tourna pas la tête...il me scannait plutôt...de la tête aux pieds et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur mes cuisses découvertes, je rougis affreusement. Il releva la tête et me sourit encore une fois.

Mon rougissement l'amusait!

Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? Je ne le connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et il se permettait de se moquer de moi! En plus il attendais qu'on soit que tout les deux pour me dire bonjour, non mais quel mal poli!

Je fronçais les sourcils et détournais mon regard. A ce moment les hauts parleurs crachèrent une musique affreuse. Puis une voix prix la parole.

"BONSOIR A TOUS ET A TOUTES, C'EST UN MATCH INCROYABLE QUI SE DÉROULE SOUS NOS YEUX CE SOIR. JE ME PRÉSENTE JE SUIS LE SPEAKER DE CETTE MI-TEMPS QUI S'ANNONCE INCROYABLE."

Cette voix m'agaçait au plus au point, elle était nasale et elle était trop forte comme si le son était craché méchamment. Sans laisser le temps au public de se calmer a l'annonce de cette voix nasal, le speaker essaya tant bien que mal de couvrir le bruit du public:

"JE VOUS PRÉSENTE TOUT DE SUITE L'EQUIPE DES POM-POM-GIRLS DE NEW-YORK" hurla-t-il.

Toute une bandes de filles rentrèrent en dandinant du derrière vulgairement. Elles étaient la représentation parfaite des pom-pom-girls, la mini jupe qui dévoilaient la moitié de leurs culottes, elles avaient toutes une queue de chevale très haute, des basket blanche simple, la combinaison parfaite qu'on a tous vu au moins une fois sur la capitaine des pom-pom-girl au lycée, et leurs fameux pompon vraiment horrible blancs et rouge. Elles firent elles aussi un cri de guerre et commencèrent leurs danses agaçantes, constituées de saltos, de galipettes, de pyramides humaines plus hautes les unes que les autres.

Ça ne m'intéressait même pas, pourtant tout les hommes de ce stade avaient l'air d'apprécier chaque seconde de ce spectacle vulgaire.

Une fois leurs numéros terminés le speaker reprit la parole mais mon cerveau ne capta qu'on brouhaha sonore.

Ce match était trop bruyant, cette mi-temps étaient trop longue, son regard était trop insistant et mon short était trop court...

Il ne me reste qu'une solution: Attendre Emmett. Mais pas comme ça, pas en faisant semblant d'ignorer _son_ regard. Car il faut se l'avouer j'étais carrément épier, je n'osais même pas bouger.

Je fermais les yeux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça, mais j'avais l'impression que ça me coupais du monde. J'étais désormais seule et désormais bien seule, plongée dans l'obscurité que mes paupière m'offrait...seule avec mes pensées . Des pensées lugubres qui vinrent trop vite et dont je ne pouvais échapper. Une pensé pour Mike...Une pensé de cette nuit affreuse. Une pensé pour moi même et le refoulement de la sensation d'avoir étais souillée. C'est-ce que j'avais était...souillée. Souillée par Mike dont je pensais être amoureuse. Mais rien n'existait, sauf la douleur, les souvenirs et les cauchemars. Ma vie se résumait à ça maintenant.

Une larme coula en silence et j'en fus tellement étonnée, je n'avais jamais pleuré pour _ça. _Je porté ma mains sur mon visage pour essuyer cette larme rapidement. Je me sermonnais personnellement d'avoir repensé à ça.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même, de rage surement. Et je tombais encore dans se regard vert magnifique inquiet.

Pourquoi?

Inquiet pour moi?

Aucuns indices ne pouvaient dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais je ne fus que plus troublée par ce pur inconnu, qui peut être m'accordait un semblant de pitié, je fus encore plus attendris par cet homme. Un effleurement attira mon regard, en direction mon poignet. Une douce caresse de _sa_ main, accentué par un courant électrique assez important qui me traversa le bras tout entier. Je continuais de regarder nos mains presque liées, maintenant, l'une dans l'autre, si je le regardais dans les yeux j'étais perdue. Il pivota ma main pour qu'il puisse y accéder, dans une lenteur que je pensais jusqu'alors impossible. Enfin, car oui j'attendais ce moment, il me pris la main délicatement en la serrant légèrement tout en dessinant des cercles avec son pouce. Ce fut le geste le plus tendre et le plus affectueux qu'il m'eu était donné.

Pour autant mon attention fus attirer par autre chose, sur l'écran géant du stade par exemple. L'écran était entrain de diffuser mon portrait craché avec les même vêtements. Puis je me suis rendu stupidement compte qu'il s'agissais bien de moi. Quelle cruche je suis. Je me mis à rougir comme une grosse tomate. Jamais je n'avais été aussi gênée que maintenant. Oh mon dieu! Mais que se passer-t-il? Les gens hurlaient, criaient des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi moi? Et mon mon voisin aussi visiblement? Car oui, lui aussi figurait sur l'écran, mais lui, il pouvait se permettre d'être montré. Moi NON!

Mon bel inconnu me pris la main doucement comme pour me rassurer. J'osais sortir mon visage de sous mes cheveux qui me permettait de me cacher un minimum. Il me souriait...et je fondis. Bon sans mais c'est pas vrai, comment il fait?

Les hurlements que j'entendais se turent dans ma tête et je me concentrais sur la tiédeur de cette main. Mon regard dériva sur l'écran, puis sur lui. Chose que je n'avais pas remarquer, sur cet écran géant nous étions entourés d'un cœur...Ah c'est bon j'ai com...NON J'AI PAS COMPRIS! NON J'AI PAS COMPRIS DU TOUT!

Pourtant lui avait l'air de comprendre cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Mais moi non!

J'étais tellement sous pression que mes jambes tremblaient d'elles mêmes, heureusement d'ailleurs que j'étais assise car si ça n'aurais pas été le cas, je serais sûrement les fesses collées par terre. _Il_ dût sentir mon trouble car il me serra doucement les doigts. Je fermais les yeux, la peur me gagnait...les cris revinrent et je compris.

"Aller vas-y!"

"Embrasse là!"

_**QUOI?!**_

Non mais je le crois pas, ces gens croyaient que l'on était en couple et il désiraient que j'embrasse un véritable inconnue dont j'ignorais le nom. Je rouvrit les yeux et éprouva une once de dégoût pour l'homme en face de moi qui me tenait la main. Il avait compris depuis le début et voulait exaucer les vœux de tout le public. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et se rapprocha de moi doucement.

_**HEIN?!**_

Était-il sérieux s'il croyait que j'allais me laisser...Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes sur une énorme exclamation du public.

Je ne reculais même pas, savourant mon cadeau qui s'était avancé plus vite que je ne le pensais. C'était splendide et merveilleux à la fois.

Mes yeux étaient fermés et il se recula doucement en rigolant. Je rouvrit les yeux pour donnais un temps de réadaptation à mon cerveau qui n'avait pas encore compris ce qui c'était passé. C'est simple, je te la fait courte mon pote: Mec sexy - Donne- Baiser incroyable.

J'entendis alors:

-Edward. se présenta-t-il

Mes lèvres réassignèrent plus vite que me cerveau et répondirent à ma place.

-Bella...

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous a plus...vous pouvez dire non. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais merci de m'avoir lu, car chaque personne qui lira ceci aura fini (ou probablement) de lire ce chapitre.<p>

Je trouve intéressante d'avoir ça propre version de ce futur (le futur de l'histoire de cette fiction). Moi en tout cas j'en ai des tas. Mais vous je suis sûr que vous en avez aussi alors je vous laisse le droit d'imaginer le futur de cette histoire.

Question? Vous avez des questions? Je serais plus que ravis de les lires et d'y répondre personnellement.

Merci encore a Black-Tulipe de sa précieuse aide, je vous invite également a lire sa fiction.


	2. Erreur Technique

**Un erreur c'est produite de ma part et la seule façon d'y remédier était de reposter l'histoire ce qui a entraîne la remise à zéro des rewiews, des views et de toutes ces choses. J'en suis très triste.**

**Comme je n'ai pas peu répondre à tout le monde je le fais maintenant.**

Suite? Non je ne le pense vraiment pas, comme je l'ai dit je pense que c'est intéressant d'avoir sa propre idée de la suite. J'ai déjà eu des messages me racontant la suite et j'avoue que se serais très intéressant. L'histoire peut être continuée si quelqu'un veux prendre la suite.

Emmett? Je répond à une question qui m'a était posé: Non dans mon esprits ce n'était pas un coup monté d'Emmett mais je trouve ça drôle que tu l'est imaginé ainsi.

**Je tiens tout particulièrement à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai jamais étais douée pour cela mais j'ai eu quelques réflexions alors voilà chers lecteur je m'excuse officiellement de mes nombreuses fautes.**

**Merci! Merci beaucoup pour tant de messages et de vus je crois que je n'ai jamais étais aussi heureuse de ma vie, j'ai très longuement hésité avant de poster quoi qu ce soit mais je ne regrette rien maintenant. A tout ceux qui mont laissé quelques chose je tiens à vous remercier car cela m'encourage à continuer et surement poster d'autres idées de ma petites tête.**

**Merci à vous, tout cela ne serais pas là grâce à vous, et je regrette très franchement mon erreur technique.**

**Pour me faire pardonné je poste les rewiews que vous m'avez envoyer, comme ça ils y resteront pour toujours.**

_*J'aime beaucoup ce début !_  
><em>Je savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à un OS du coup j'ai presque été décue arrivée à la fin. Mais il y une suite, donc va bien ! x)<em>  
><em>Bonne continuation.<em>

_*Marie:Bonsoir. J'aime beaucoup la première partie de ton histoire. Elle est touchante et Edward a l'air d'être un gars sympa. __Hâte de lire la suite !_

_*Audrey:Salut! Un super début prometteur et je n'avais pas du tt envie que ce chapitre soit fini!_  
><em>J'espère que tu vas poster la suite au vite car tu peux être sure que je vais regarder chaque jour si un nouveau chapitre a été mis en ligne!<em>

_*Marie:Très bon chapitre! On se demande quel est le passé de Bella et comment cela va se passer avec Edward , vivement la suite !_

_*Angelina:J'adore l'idée ! C'est assez original_  
><em>Par ailleurs , il va falloir que tu fasses très attention aux fautes d'orthographe toutes bêtes<em>  
><em>Ça et sa<em>  
><em>Ou ramener et ramené . C'est tout con mais ça fait vraiment la différence dans un récit<em>

_*Et bien ça promet c'est un Thème sympa pour débuter une fic. Merci pour le chapitre._

_*Un super début de fic qui me rend impatiente de lire la suite! __Tu écris vraiment très bien, on se croirais avec les personnages ;-) __A très vite pour la suite!_

_*Salut, ton premier chapitre est vraiment bien, ce que l'on entrevoit des caractères de tes personnages __et de l'histoire donne très envie de lire la suite, j'espère que tu ne nous ferras pas trop attendre!_

_*menieemmett: Coucou j'aime beaucoup j'ai hâte de voir la suite miss sache le. __Bonne continuation._

_*:Merci pour ce moment, une rencontre très originale. A bientôt._

_*Coucou premier chapitre très attirant ça donne envie de tout savoir alors hâte de te lire et pour ma part les fautes d orthographe je m en moque ! Alors a très bientôt bisous_

_*Azu:J'aime beaucoup mais c'est une erreur, un pari, un coup monte de emmett ?_

_*J'ai bien aime ta fic. __Pense tu faire une suite ? __Bonne journée._

_*twa: J'ai beaucoup aimé. __Moi, j'imagine bien Bella partir rapidement après ça, se faisant gentiment taquiner par son frère. Genre : "t'attends toujours que je sois pas là pour faire des trucs cools!" Se tournant vers Edward "tu l'approches encore, tout le monde verra ton visage refait la prochaine fois, OK?"_  
><em>Et plus tard, on verrait Edward faire une annonce dans un prochain match qu'Emmett verrait, où il dirait rechercher Bella! <em>_ah!ah!_

_*Sandrine: j'ai beaucoup aimé! beaucoup de tendresse._

_*Emilie: Vraiment bien écrit. J'adore! __Tu écris très bien! Vivement la suite :)_

**Merci infiniment je ne sais pas comment vous remercier peut être avec une autre histoire très bientôt. Bises à tout le monde même au malades.**


End file.
